Rozella
by Ravenwood316
Summary: Sequel to my fic Izzy. Following the life of Shizuo and Izaya's daughter Rozella. OcXOc, RoppiXTsuki, TsugaruXPsyche, DelicXHibiya, Shizaya, ShinraXCelty, WalkerXErika. PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE. Review! Alert! Favorite!
1. Abduction

**Hello my lovely readers! I am back with the first installment of the _Izzy_ sequel! I know this chapter is short but I hope I get some really good reviews before I finish the second chapter. I have a few warrnings: in later chapters(maybe chap 2 or 3) there will be two charater deaths, this fic starts out kind of dark but will finish happy, there will be torcher of minors, bloody killings and violent deaths, Oh and if you haven't read _Izzy_ please stop reading this and read it before reading this one. Thank you^^. Please review!**

**Also I want to thank _Aikourui_, _Believe It Forever,_ **_**Souly**_**, _NobodyXII_, and _Al-Mcs_. It was your wounderful reviews that made me smile and kept me writing. I hope you guys are reading this fic and keep up the alsome reviews!**

* * *

><p>Izaya and Shizuo smiled at their four children as they talked about how things would be different after the new twins arrived "when we got you two Psyche wouldn't shut up for a week. It got to the point where Tsukishima would scream when he walked into the room and you Rose would throw anything next to you at his head." Delic told his younger sister as they talked. "You never missed my head once!" their hyperactive said happily "um Nii-san I don't think you should be happy about being hit in the head." Tsuki told his older brother as the family finished their meal and walked home. On the way home Izaya and Delic had to chase after Psyche and Tsuki who were running after a stray cat leaving Rose alone with her father. "Daddy I was wondering sometime can we do something just the two of us?" Rose asked her father gripping his pant leg tightly as she looked up at him with wide gold eyes "what do you mean Rose? We always do things just the two of us." Shizuo told his daughter picking her up and holding her close "no we don't every time we try Psyche, Delic, and Tsuki come too, or mama asks you to do something for her, or Tom calls and you have to go to work. We never get to do things just the two of us and the boys do!" the little girl whined sounding like her mother. Shizuo just laughed and held her closer "well how about tomorrow after school I take off early and you and me go out just the two of us?" he asked her "really you promise daddy?" she said happily "yeah I promise Rose we can do anything that you want to do." He told her smiling as they caught up to the others.<p>

When they got home Izaya and Shizuo had the kids get ready for bed before the whole family curled up on the couch "ok whose turn is it to pick the show we watch before bed tonight?" Izaya asked her four children "well Delic went the other night and Psyche chose last night so it's Tsuki's turn tonight." Rose answered as Shizuo asked her twin what he wanted to watch "how about that new animal show they were advertizing?" Tsuki said finally as Izaya switched to the channel it was on. Sometime during the show the small family fell asleep together on the couch only to wake up after the show had ended "ok kids it's time to go to bed." Shizuo told them as he carried the still sleeping Rose and Tsuki to their room "but I'm not sleepy." Psyche told his parents as he rubbed his pink eyes and held his teddy bear closer. Delic just did as he was told and climbed into bed and fell asleep followed by his brother. After they had gotten the kids in bed and asleep Shizuo and Izaya curled up in their own large bed and drifted to sleep in each other's arms. The next morning the family had breakfast together before the kids left for school and Shizuo left for work.

Psyche and Delic ran to catch up with their friends before heading towards their middle school, Shizuo made sure Tsuki and Rose were headed in the right direction then went to go find his boss and partner. Rose and Tsuki were walking side by side when Tsuki's scarf blew away and he ran after it "Tsukishima get back here you'll get lost again!" Rose yelled running after her brother "but my scarf!" he cried as he ran faster leaving his sister behind. As Tsuki ran after his lost scarf he didn't see the large man knock his little sister out before throwing her into the back of a strange looking van. By the time Tsuki caught up with his scarf he was completely lost in the middle of Ikebukuro and Rose was no longer behind him "Rose where are you? Are you hiding?" he called out nervously when he got no reply he started looking for her. After a while Tsuki saw a vending machine go flying and heard his father's voice telling somebody to shut up and just pay their debt "daddy I found you!" Tsuki said happily as Shizuo dropped the man so he could pay the debt and just stared at his son "Tsukishima what are you doing here you should be in school right now." He told the boy "Rose and I were on our way when my scarf blew away and I ran after it. Rose was behind me but now she isn't." Tsuki explained.

Shizuo just sighed and told his boss he would be back after dropping off his son "Rose probably went ahead and went to school so lets go explain why you're late." The blonde man said while leading his son to school. When they got there though Shizuo was told that his daughter had never made it to school that morning "she should be here. She never gets lost." Shizuo told the attendance lady before she let him search the school for his missing daughter. After a failed search he called Psyche and Delic's middle school and his wife asking if they had seen her, they all said the only time they had seen Rozella was that morning at breakfast. Izaya called Shinra and Celty after Shizuo had called her but neither of them had seen her little girl. Psyche, Delic, and Tsukishima were taken out of school and joined the police to try to find the missing five year old. "Where could she be? This is so unlike Rose to play hide and seek when she should be in school!" Izaya said franticly as she paced around Shinra's apartment complaining to a heavily pregnant Celty "I'm sure she'll turn up Izaya and until Shizuo calls you with the details come sit with me and just try to relax you're causing stress to your unborn twins." The fairy told her friend as she sat down "besides when Shinra injected my shadows into her before she was born that made her half fey she'll be ok you'll see Izzy" she smiled as Izaya's phone buzzed.

"Shizuo did you find her?" the small woman demanded as she listened to what her husband had to say before hanging up "he said they found something in an alley and want me to verify if it belongs to Rose." Izaya explained as Shinra walked in to take both women to the alley where they found what might be Rose's. When Izaya saw it her heart stopped. What they had found was Rose's backpack ripped open and its contents spilled on the ground. Izaya just stared at her daughter's drawing and homework pages lying next to the pink and black stuffed dog Psyche and Delic had gotten her when she fallen off the slide at the park and needed six stitches along her jaw. She was going to show it to her class for show and tell that afternoon along with the flick blade Izaya had given her because she was the only one out of four kids who could use it properly. "It's hers. All of it is Rozella's from the torn backpack to the stuffed toy, and even that flick blade is all hers." Izaya told the police leaning against Shizuo's side for support.

The police looked around and asked the people around if they had seen anything but nobody had seen a little girl with black hair and gold eyes or anything strange but nobody had. "Shizuo what happened to our daughter? What happened to my baby?" Izaya cried into his chest as Shinra and Tsugaru tried to get Celty to stop freaking out over an alien invasion "I don't know Izaya the police think this is the work of that serial kidnapper. Remember us helping Erika and Walker try to find their son Jacuzzi last month. Izaya did remember, Jacuzzi had been in Rose and Tsuki's class but one day didn't show up. Kyohei had called and asked if they had seen him and if they could help look. That night the news covered Rose's story on TV saying that she was the latest victim of the recent kidnappings and if anybody had any information to please contact the police. Shizuo's parents had seen the news and called to tell their son that his daughter would be alright, Kasuka said he would do anything he could to help the search for the missing kids, Mariu and Kururi told Izaya that they would help look, and all of their friends said they would help too.

The next day while the kids were in school several search parties were formed to look for any clues as to where the missing children might have been taken. While everyone searched Rose woke up in a strange place "where am I?" she asked out loud "I don't know where we are but just give up on getting out." A familiar voice told her from the corner of the room. "Jacuzzi is that you?" Rose asked hopefully "yeah it's me. I've been here for a month; they took us at random for strange experiments. We're just genie pigs to them and all I want to do is go home to my mom and dad." He told her before bursting into tears. "Oh shut up already at least you know your parents are safe. Mine got taken along with me and I don't know where they are." A third voice belonging to a thin bot with jet black hair told them "who are you?" Rose asked him "my name is Hachimenroppi but you can just call me Roppi." The boy told them "what's yours? I already know Jacuzzi's name." he asked her "my name is Rozella Heiwajima." Rose replied. "I would say that it's nice to meet you Rozella but seeing as how we're trapped here I really can't." Roppi said to her as she looked around the large brightly lit white room "you can just call me Rose everyone else does." She told him as two people opened the door and walked in making her blood run cold "uncle Shingen? Miss Namie? Why are you two here?" the black haired little girl asked. "Ah excellent out of their four children she is the one I wanted." Shingen said while looking Rose over "Miss Yagiri please get operating room 3 ready I want to try some of the new treatments on this one." He told the woman before injecting Rose with a super strong sedative.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it and please review! On and if you can guess where Jacuzzi got his name from you may ask a question if you want about this fic.<strong>


	2. Pain, Escape, and Sisters

**Yay the second chapter is up! Ok I told you in the first chapter people were going to die right? Well here is the chapter with the deaths! The next chapters should start getting happier so I hope you like them. I work really hard on these. Oh and as the whole where Jacuzzi comes from nobody has guessed except for an annon which is fine but I have no way of telling them if they are right or not (they were close though but I need the correct name of the manga/anime of where I got the name. srry) the contest is still live though so please guess! Enjoy the chapter my lovely readers!**

* * *

><p>The first thing Rose felt was pain. Her whole body felt like it was on fire and as her senses slowly came back to her she could hear manic laughter buried under the sound of her screams. On the other side of Tokyo the search continued for the missing children till the bodies started showing up. All of the parents of the missing children we told to view the body to see if it was their child. For weeks more bodies were found and identified till the only children missing were Jacuzzi and Rose along with the missing Takahashi family. "Shizuo what if the next body is Rozella's?" Izaya asked her husband worriedly as they left the morgue after viewing the latest found body "don't think like that Izaya! Our daughter is still alive as long as they haven't found a body, now just relax or you'll hurt the girls." Shizuo told his wife before brushing the auburn bangs out of his eyes. Over the three months since their daughter had been abducted the ex-bartender had stopped dying his hair and, when not around his other children or his pregnant wife, smoked almost three packs of cigarettes a day. Izaya looked around with dull eyes before she received a phone call from their eldest son Delic to come over to Shinra's immediately before hanging up "Delic said we need to get to Shinra's. That Shinra received something in the mail." She told the now brunette as they ran for the underground doctor's apartment.<p>

When they arrived Shinra, Celty, and all of the children were waiting at the table for them "ah good you're here now we can open the box." Shinra told them as he cut open the brown box that was sitting on the table. After the box was opened and Shinra looked inside he suddenly dropped the box "Kids leave the kitchen and go to Tsugaru's room now. Tsugaru take Sakuraya with you and do not come out till one of us tells you to." Shinra instructed his adopted son as he handed the twelve year old his baby brother. Once the kids were out of sight Shinra shakily took out the glass container and set it on the table making all of the adult's blood run cold. There suspended in formaldehyde was a single gold eye severed at the optical nerve. Izaya and Celty fainted and Shizuo just stared at it. "H-hey we don't know if it really is Rose's eye. Just let me do a few tests on it first." Shinra told them as he took blood samples from both Izaya and Shizuo and walked away with the eye. A few hours later it was confirmed that it was in fact Rose's eye, it was the right one, she had been awake, she had felt the whole thing, and she was still alive. "I only wish I could find something in the eye to tell me where she's been taken to or who has taken her but I'm not able to." Shinra told his friends sadly "it's not your fault Shinra because of you we know that she's alive. As long as she's alive I don't care if she only has one eye." Izaya said as she leaned tiredly against Shizuo's side.

When Rose finally woke up she was strapped to a chair being forced to stare at a man and a woman who looked kind of like Roppi. Of course she could only see them out of her left eye. The proses had been excruciatingly painful because they ripped her right eye out without numbing her first Namie had just smacked her across the face pulling the eye out as she went. Rose had stopped the bleeding by using her shadows to cover the wound left by the attack. The couple across from her just stared back all three of them taking in the sight of the other's wounds. Over the past however long she had been abducted she had been kept in a room filled with some strange smoke and given daily injections that had turned her jet-black raven hair to a bright snowy white and her once bright gold eyes to an unnatural violet color. So there she sat and watched as Shingen shot both of them in the head at point blank range showering her with blood and brain matter. The madman kept shooting over and over again till Rose passed out from shock and her own blood loss. Shingen then had the room cleaned and Rose thrown back into the smoke filled room with Roppi and Jacuzzi before barring the door and planning his next experiment. Delic, Psyche, and Tsukishima were told about the eye and that their sister was alive but all three kids just went deeper into their depression as did their parents. Izaya was put on bed rest at seven months, Shizuo still did his job as a bodyguard but Vorona did most of the work, and the kids kept missing school. Tsugaru and Delic were worried about their friends so one day Tsugaru decided to take Psyche and Delic their homework, he even went and got Tsukishima's work from the elementary and walked towards their apartment when a black car pulled up next to him and dragged him inside where he was blindfolded and knocked out. When Tsugaru didn't come home Celty panicked and left Shinra and their two month old to go look for her baby only to find his bag and papers thrown all over the ground exactly like when Rozella and Jacuzzi had gone missing. "Shinra the aliens have taken our son just like they took Rozella!" the distressed fey cried into the phone to her husband "Tsugaru's been taken? How do you know that! He asked over the phone "because the scene looks exactly like it did when Rozella went missing." She told him as she drove in a random direction only to find nothing.

"Tsugaru wake up!" a familiar voice yelled into the young blonde's ear waking him up. Tsugaru looked around only to come face to face with a girl who was missing an eye and had white hair and a glowing violet left eye "Tsugaru I'm so happy to see you! Are mama and daddy ok? What about Delic, Psyche, and Tsuki? I bet they're worried to death. How long have I been gone?' she rambled to him. "Who are you and how do you know about Psyche?" he asked the girl "it's me Rose! Shingen and Namie abducted us for weird experiments." She explained as Tsugaru finally understood what she was saying and hugged her "Rozella you're alive!" he cried before pulling away to really look at her. She had lost a scary amount of weight, she was covered in cuts and bruises, her hair was white, she was missing an eye and her remaining eye had changed to violet, her clothes were torn, and she was covered from head to toe in blood and some kind of chunky substance. "Your whole family's worried sick about you and what are you covered in?" the blonde asked his best friend's sister "blood and brain matter. I'm so sorry Roppi but the killed your parents and forced me to watch. It was horrible!" she told the dark haired boy with red eyes before she broke down into tears. Roppi and Jacuzzi went immediately to her side and tried to comfort her "it wasn't your fault Rose humans are worthless creatures. I mean I'll miss my parents but in the end they were scum just like the humans." Roppi told her confusing Tsugaru "but I'm a human and you're a human just like Jacuzzi and Tsugaru are humans." Rose whimpered "your half fey, Jacuzzi stopped being human after that strange dog experiment they did on him, I don't know Tsugaru, and I already hate myself." Roppi explained. "Hey it's not my fault they spliced dog DNA into mine. They gave Rose cat DNA so stop picking on me!" Jacuzzi whined making Rose laugh as Shingen walked in "grandfather?" Tsugaru asked when he saw the man in the gas mask "ah hello Tsugaru I see you've met the other patients as of today you will be undergoing a few of the same tests as these three." Shingen told his adoptive grandson as he dragged all four of them to one of the operating rooms and strapped them down to different tables and started injecting them with all kinds of stuff.

After the tests they were thrown back into their cell and locked in. "Why would he do stuff like this?" Tsugaru asked freaked out about his grandfather "because he's a sick twisted bastard." Rose told him "Rozella watch your language! What would your parents say?" the blonde reprimanded "where do you think I learned it? My mama's an information broker and my daddy's a bodyguard I've heard worse things than 'bastard'." She explained before Namie walked in and took her away. "Why do they keep taking her?" Tsugaru asked "because she can handle more torcher than the rest of us." Jacuzzi replied as the screaming started. Not long after that the door opened making them all flinch till they saw that it was Rose painted in a fresh coat of blood dying her white hair a deep bloody red. "I killed them." She told them "WHAT?" all three boys asked "I killed Shingen Kishitani and Namie Yagiri. I bashed in Namie's skull and used my Shadows and some knives I found to kill Shingen. I also killed all of the guards so we can just walk out of here." She said before staggering back the way she came followed by the others. On the way out one of the guards that Rose hadn't killed tried to stop them but Jacuzzi found an abandoned gun on the ground and shot the man while screaming and crying till the gun ran out of bullets. Once the man was dead the four kids ran out into the sunshine "we need to find help." Tsugaru said looking at Rose who was starting to shiver "before we do that lets torch the place." Roppi said while pulling out a lighter "I spilled a lot of flammable liquids leading out here." he told them as he set the entire building on fire then walking off to look for somebody to help them. It took a while but Tsugaru found a police station and ran in telling them where to find the others "you have to help them! We just escaped from our kidnappers after they were killed. Please help them!" Tsugaru told them before they all went to the hospital.

Shizuo was at work when his phone rang "Shinra what do you want?" Shizuo sighed into the phone _"You better get over to the hospital in Ikebukuro the police said they found the last of the missing children!"_ the doctor told him before hanging up. Shizuo felt his chest swell with hope before telling his boss where he was going and running full speed towards the hospital. When he got there he saw that Izaya and his kids were already there "Izaya is it her? Is it Rose?" he asked slightly out of breath "I don't know they said a little girl was with Tsugaru and the other two but she had passed out from her injuries and is now in surgery." Izaya explained as Shizuo hugged her. Several hours later they were able to see the girl that was found "Shizuo is it really her?" Izaya asked as they stared at the sleeping white haired child on the bed "our daughter has black hair this girl has white." Izaya told one of the doctors when she and Shizuo went back out into the hall.

"Well we could do a blood test if you like." The doctor told them as the girl walked out of her room "Roppi where are you?" she asked causing them all to look at her "hey you should be in bed." Shinra told her walking up on her blind side. All the girl saw was Shinra's lab coat triggering a flash back of Shingen and Namie "Don't touch me!" she cried as she pulled back her arm and punched him square in the face sending him flying all the way down the hall and into the open elevators but not before all of his clothes blew off of his body. The girl then broke down into tears causing a dark haired, red eyed boy to come to her side "Shizuo you're the only one that can do that." Izaya said gripping the blonde's sleeve as they walked up to the girl "Rozella?" Izaya asked when the girl had calmed down. Rose took a deep breath and smelled what she thought to be the best sent in the world; Cigarettes and Old Spice original cologne. "Daddy? Mama?" she asked turning around so she could see her parents with her good eye before throwing herself at them "Mama Daddy I missed you!" she yelled as they hugged her to their chests as her brothers came running up to them. "Ro-chan is alive!" Psyche screamed "God Rose don't scare us like that!" Delic scolded "I'm so happy your alive I would be totally lost without you sissy!" Tsukishima cried as Roppi went back to his room and the family moved into Rose's.

Over the next few days all four children went through several tests to see what kind of damage had been done. After the first day Tsugaru was released from the hospital and both Rose and Jacuzzi confessed to killing people. "I would like to confess to the murders of Shingen Kishitani, Namie Yagiri, and all but one of the guards and staff that were working for them." Rose said when a police officer came to question the kids "I want to confess to killing the one she didn't kill." Jacuzzi added to the shock of everyone but the children. "Well how did you kill them?" the officer asked "I bashed in Namie's skull then I used my shadows and some knives to tear Shingen to shreds. After that anyone who tried to stop me from leaving I just either used knives or my shadows." Rose explained showing off her shadows "I used a gun and shot the guy till I ran out of bullets then I threw the gun at him to make sure he was dead." Jacuzzi said "oh I also set the entire building on fire so nobody could use the place for evil anymore. The whole thing was self-defense." Roppi added. Just then the officer received a phone call supporting what the kids had told him. He then called a judge to see what to do with the kids "the judge said that they aren't in trouble even if the families of the deceased press charges. The ones killed did harm and kidnapped them first." He explained before leaving. Shinra had apologized for his father and forgave Rose for his death and his broken nose. Rose only apologized for the broken nose. Rose, Roppi, and Jacuzzi had to stay in the hospital for a month and because of her injuries and the experiments to her brain Rose had to stay for a second month. When Roppi and Jacuzzi were released Izaya and Shizuo adopted Roppi into the family but he chose to take the name Orihara instead of Heiwajima. "It fits better." He told them as they went to visit Rose in the hospital. He was a strange child but the other boys accepted him quickly and Rose used him for mental support because of what they went through together.

When they walked into Rose's room she was doing a series of test to show how much of her brain she could use and how much of it was damaged. "You're doing very well Ms. Heiwajima." The doctor told her as Rose finished the puzzle she was working on. After the doctor gave Rose her pain medication and left all four boys ran to their sister's side "how do you feel Rose?" Tsuki asked his twin "I feel ok today my right eye still hurts every now and then and so does my chest but other than that I'm fine." Rose smiled as all of her brothers climbed into the bed with her. While they watched their kids talk with each other Izaya felt a sharp pain flare across her abdomen ignoring it she just leaned against Shizuo "Shizu-chan when are you going to dye your hair back ne? I miss sleeping with a blonde." She asked cuddling up to him "I'll die it back as soon as I buy more hair dye ok?" he asked smiling down at his wife when her water broke everywhere. Rose heard the splash and called for the nurse who then rushed Izaya out of the room "kids stay here till Shinra and Celty get here. Delic you're in charge till they get here." Shizuo told his kids before rushing to Izaya's side. "Anyone want to follow them?" Rose asked "no dad told us to stay here, you have to stay in bed, and dad left me in charge!" Delic told his sister who jumped out of bed "yeah but staying here is no fun and that stuff smells gross." Rose replied before walking out of the room with her IV pole.

"Miss you shouldn't be out of bed!" a nurse told her "my room needs to be cleaned I can't take the smell it makes me feel sick." Rose said as the nurse went to clean the room "are you guys coming or what?" she called as the others followed her. They didn't make it very far before they ran into the four Kishitani's "Tsu-chan my mommy's having a baby!" Psyche yelled happily jumping into his friend's arms "yeah I heard Psyche." The other boy smiled as Rose started coughing blood. "Rose!" everyone yelled as they ran to her side. "I'm fine my chest just hurts." She told them weakly leaning against Tsuki "you are not fine now get back into bed!" Shinra told her taking her back to her newly cleaned room and setting her on the bed and calling for a nurse. Rose just collapsed back onto the bed coughing up more blood as the doctor ran in and took her to x-ray "her lung collapsed and she has internal bleeding they moved her to the OR for surgery." The doctor told them as Shizuo walked up. "What's going on Shinra?" he asked after the doctor left "Rose's lung collapsed and she has some internal bleeding so they rushed her to surgery." His friend explained "that's bad right?" the brunette asked "It can be if they can't get the lung inflated or stop the bleeding." Shinra told him. "Dad Rose will be ok right?" Delic asked "I've seen her bounce back from worse." Roppi told them "but things wouldn't be fun without Ro-chan!" Psyche whined "I'm sure sissy will be fine." Tsuki said hopefully. A few hours later Izaya had given birth to two healthy baby girls and Rose was back in her room recovering from the surgery "Rose has been in surgery?" Izaya asked worriedly "yeah her right lung collapsed and she had some internal bleeding but the fixed it so she's going to be fine." Shizuo told his wife before they went to see their daughter.

Rose was sitting up in bed with an oxygen tube hooked in her nose laughing with the boys when Shizuo pushed Izaya, who was in a wheelchair, into the room. "Ah mama how are you feeling?" Rose asked when she saw her mother "I'm fine. I'm more worried about you Rose." Izaya told her daughter "I'm ok mama the doctors fixed the problem." Rose told her with a smile "oh and guess what? The doctor said once I've recovered enough I can go home!" she announced happily before she was allowed to see her new sisters. "Aw they're sooo cute! Just like Ro-chan and Tsuki-chan!" Psyche said when all of the kids got to see the babies "yeah they are cute." Roppi said as he looked into the plastic cribs they were in. "They're cute but Rose was cuter." Delic announced "Delic that's rude and weird!" Tsuki screeched "do they have names yet?" Rose asked. "Yeah they do the larger one with brown hair is Shizuka and the smaller one with black hair is Kanra." Shizuo told his children proudly. A few days after that Izaya, Rose, and the new twins were all released from the hospital and allowed to go home "welcome to our new home Rose." Izaya told her eldest daughter as they entered. They had bought a three story loft that overlooked all of Ikebukuro and was absolutely huge! "Wow it's so big! Why did you move?" she asked confused "well the other apartment had enough room for all of us if we got rid of your mother's office but she wouldn't let us, so we got a bigger place." Shizuo told her as he picked her up and carried her to her new room on the third floor "your room is up here across from the boy's room." Shizuo said as he opened the door to a large room with all of her things unpacked and a huge new bed in the middle. "You even get your own bathroom because you're a girl." Psyche said skipping in and jumping onto the bed next to his sister.

"I'm glad your home Rose." He told her hugging her tightly "I'm glad too Psyche." She told him hugging back as Shizuo smiled and left the room to help Izaya with the babies.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you liked the chapter! Oh and if you were woundering Rose was kidnapped in April , Izaya and Shizuo recived the eye three months after that so in July, Rose and the others escaped in August, and Shizuka and Kanra were born in September. Izaya was four months along in the first chapter. Oh and Rose and Tsuki were born in March and Delic and Psyche were Born in October. Please leave a nice review and the next chapter should be up sooner!<strong>


	3. Ten years later

**Yay third chapter is finished! I left it a cliffhanger so be good people and review or I might not post the fourth chapter(feel like being evil) Oh and if you like Fullmetal Alchemist I just uploaded a story in that fandom called Clockwork. It was a request but I wiil continue if I get at least two good reviews on it. Please enjoy the story^^. **

* * *

><p>Over the next ten years the four eldest Heiwajima children along with Roppi were kept busy taking care of their younger sisters and getting Rose and Roppi used to people again. Roppi attended school with Tsukishima and Jacuzzi while Rose excelled in all of her class and graduating top of her class in collage by the age of twelve. She now joined the others at school just for fun. Delic moved out of the house after he and his twin graduated high school to work for a host club in Shinjuku Psyche still lives with their parents. Shizuka and Kanra grew up to love their older brothers but prefer their sister over them and make a point of it every day "nee-chan why won't you play with your lovely sisters?" Kanra complained as she followed her sister all over the three story apartment as Rose cleaned it. "Because I'm cleaning the apartment and then later I'm going to Russia sushi to tutor Tsuki, Roppi, and Jacuzzi so they don't fail a huge test at school." She answered as she picked up one of Psyche's stuffed toys "Psyche you're 22 you'd think you could put your things away." Rose told him handing him the toy "I was wondering where he was thanks Ro-chan!" he smiled using his nickname for her as Shizuo walked into the room "why is it so loud in here?" he asked looking at his children "daddy make Rose take me and Shizuka to the model search they're having at the mall!" the black haired ten year old whined "I have a ton of things to do today daddy." Rose told her father glaring at her sister.<p>

Shizuo just sighed "Rose take your sisters to the mall then drop them off at a friend's house before you go help your brothers study." He told her as all three girls went to their rooms to change. Rose stood in front of her closet and decided to wear a baggy pair of black jeans, a white long sleeved shirt with a black graphic tee over it, and a pair of red converse. She then went into her bathroom to brush her extremely long white hair and hooked up her robotic eye, it had been a gift from Shinra and one of her mother's clients who worked for a robotics company, she could see just as well as she would have if she still had both of her natural eyes. After switching the color to match her other eye Rose pulled her hair back, enough that it wouldn't get in the way but still hide her face, and went to find her sisters who were waiting on the couch "are you two ready?" she asked "Rose you look like a dude." Kanra told her older sister "Kanra don't be rude to our sister you flea!" Shizuka growled at her twin before joining them and leaving. When they got to the mall the whole place was packed but they were able to find the sign-up table and enter Shizuka and Kanra for the try outs. As Rose was signing up her sisters one of the designers saw her and rushed over to look at her face "my, you are simply perfect! If we just move your hair out of your face and add a little make-up you would look like an angel my dear!" the man said dragging her towards an area full of Goth clothing "um I'm not here to model and who are you?" Rose asked.

"Me? I'm Hajime Satori designer of the KuroHana line of men's and lady's Gothic style clothing and you are simply perfect to replace our head model! She just quit because she hated the clothes so I was hoping to find a new model and I found one!" the small man told her flipping his long pink dyed hair out of his eyes. ""Mr. Satori I'm not here to be a model I came here because my sister Kanra bullied her twin Shizuka into doing this then dragged me because none of our brothers wanted to do it and our parents are busy." Rose tried to tell him "please sweetie call me Haji and I'm sorry if this is sudden but would you do me the honor of at least letting me make you up pretty and see how you look in the clothes?" Haji asked her "fine I don't know where my sisters went anyways." She sighed as she was sat in a make-up chair. "So what was your name again?" he asked as he worked with her hair "I never gave it and it's Rozella Heiwajima but everybody calls me Rose." She replied "what a lovely name! Why does the name Heiwajima sound so familiar?" Haji wondered "well it could be because of my dad Shizuo Heiwajima or my uncle Kasuka or as some people know him as Yuuhei Hanejima." Rose said watching Haji work in the mirror. "Ah yes that nice idol I met him on the set of one of his movies 10 years ago. He was quite put out. He had just gotten a call from his older brother saying his niece had been abducted." He told her grabbing the curling iron "yeah that would have been me. I was kidnapped on my way to school when I was five. I'm fifteen now." She said trying to hide again "I'm so sorry you had to go through that Rose but you made it out alive and that is all that matters so stop trying to hide and face the world with confidence!" He said happily showing Rose her transformation.

She was beautiful! He had pulled her hair back into a kind of half ponytail for a layered look and made her whole head a waterfall of curls. She had to remove her eye so nothing would happen to it surprising Haji, but her make-up highlighted her one violet eye that was now floating in a sea of black liner, mascara, and shadow, her lips were a soft rose pink, and she had just enough blush to give her pale skin an alabaster glow. Haji then had her get into a gorgeous black and red Lolita dress, tall six inch stilettos, black gloves, and a small clip on hat with black flowers attached to it. As a finishing touch Haji tied an eye patch over Rose's missing eye and handed her a lace parasol before pushing her on to the runway. Everyone in the mall stopped to stare at the beautiful model in the Goth dress as she walked down the runway. At first Rose was freaked out until they started playing music in the background and she finally destroyed all of her walls and let her true self show. The crowd loved her and some journalists started taking a bunch of pictures of her "this is Hajime Satori designer of the KuroHana clothing line here to introduce my new model Rozella!" she heard Haji announce as she caught sight of her sisters looking shocked standing there with all of their brothers, their parents, Shinra and Celty, and both of her older brothers boyfriends Hibiya and Tsugaru. Even Jacuzzi and his parents were there.

When Rose got off of the stage everyone came rushing towards her saying she should take the modeling job so she did. Haji was so happy that he let her keep the dress and accessories that went with it including the heels "I love the dress but these heels make me taller than normal and I'm already freakishly tall for a girl." Rose stated as they all walked out of the mall. She was still wearing the dress and everything and everybody but Rose noticed Jacuzzi all but drooling over her. Rose was the only one who didn't know he had been head over heels for her since before they were abducted and Izaya had forced Shizuo to say it was ok for him to ask Rose out. If only he ever got the chance or the guts to ask that is. After a while Rose, Tsuki, and Roppi left to go have their study session "so why were all of you at the mall?" she asked as they took their seats "Shizuka called all of us when she and Kanra saw you talking to that designer so we went to see if you would really get on that stage." Roppi said "I was there with my parents helping them carry all of their manga." Jacuzzi answered "you looked really happy on stage Rose." Tsuki added pushing up his glasses. Rose just smiled before they ate and started studying.

Rose helped the three boys study for the test every day that she wasn't doing photo shoots for Haji or helping Izaya find information or watching her sisters and Tsugaru's brother Sakuraya. The day of the test came quickly and while all of her classmates took the test Rose hung out in the teacher's lounge with Delic's boyfriend Hibiya who was their history teacher as well as their homeroom teacher. "Rose tell me again why you aren't taking the test?" Hibiya asked not looking up from his grading "because I'm not really enrolled in this school. I've already graduated college I just come here because I'm bored and the principal lets me stay here during the day." She told him pulling out her robotic eye and watched it float in a glass of cleaning solution. "I still don't know why he dose let you stay." The raven told her reaching for a glass of water but grabbing the eye instead and screaming bloody murder when he saw it. "Why the hell is there an amputated eye on my desk!" he screamed "it's mine and it's a robotic eye so that's not a real eye Hibiya." Rose told him taking back her eye "when have you been missing an eye?" her teacher asked "oh and it's sensei to you Miss Heiwajima." He added "I'll call you whatever I like you're dating my brother and I lost my eye when I was five. How could you not know that I wear an eye patch you idiot." She replied "I just thought you wore it to look like a delinquent." He said as she pulled off the patch and opening her right eye that was just an empty socket before popping in the eye. "It works just like a normal eye but it likes to follow movement so I don't were it very often." She explained as the eye followed Hibiya's movements around the room "yes well put it away I freaks me out." He told her sitting back down as she removed the eye and put it back in her bag "if you're going to date Delic you should get used to seeing it I'm not going anywhere and Delic has already said that I'm his favorite sibling so it's a package deal." She said with a smile that rivaled Izaya's as the last bell rang for school to get out. "Bye sensei, give my love to Del-chan when you get home." Rose told him before she left to go find her two brothers and her best friend.

"Hey guys how was the test?" she asked wrapping her arms around her twin's waist and resting her chin on his shoulder "ah Rose you scared me!" Tsukishima stammered as he noticed his sister "it was just some stupid test the humans made us take and you forced us to study for." Roppi answered tiredly as he watched Rose hang all over his boyfriend "don't you think you've held him long enough?" the dark haired teen asked making the other three stare at him "Roppi don't be rude Rose is my twin sister and were extremely close because of that plus I don't mind!" Tsukishima scolded as he pushed up his glasses. "Roppi I love you like a brother and you kind of are my brother but Tsuki is my twin I can do whatever I want with him. We have a relationship that only we know and that can never be broken even if someday we hated each other there is no stronger bond than the one between twins." She told him letting go of Tsuki and turning towards Jacuzzi "you said you wanted to go someplace just the two of us today?" she asked him Jacuzzi just rubbed the large blue sword tattoo on the left side of his face "yeah if you don't mind I thought we could go people watching from our favorite rooftop." He told her looking away "I'd love to!" came her reply as she said goodbye to her twin and his boyfriend before walking off with her best friend. When they got to the top of the five story building they liked to hang out at Jacuzzi couldn't help but stare at Rose as she watched the world go by "so Tsurugi why did you ask me up here?" she asked using the nickname she had given him after his parents tattooed his face when they were five. Finding his courage Jacuzzi turned and looked Rose in the eye "ok it's now or never. Rozella Heiwajima I have loved you since the first day we met and over the years I have only grown to love you more. I find your white hair and violet eye gorgeous, your inhuman strength amazing, and your shadows adorable even if you never use them. Please go out with me!" he told her shaming a tomato the entire time.

After what seemed like forever Rose tackled him and screamed yes before pulling him close for a kiss on the lips "I've been waiting for you to ask me Tsurugi!" she said happily before a gunshot rang out and hit Jacuzzi in the shoulder. "Look what we have here two little love birds." A man purred as he grabbed Rose and dragged her towards the edge of the building "let her go!" Jacuzzi yelled as the man placed the gun against her head "you can't hurt me boy you're just dead weight but I know who this little beauty is. She's the eldest daughter of Shizuo Heiwajima and the great Izaya Orihara. She's also a very popular model for the KuroHana line. If I kidnap her I can-OW!" he screamed as Rose bit him trying to reach Jacuzzi as the man shot her six times then once in the head before throwing her over the side of the building. Jacuzzi saw red and grabbed the gun and killed the man crying the whole time before finding his phone and calling for help. Shizuo was walking around with Tom and Vorona when he heard the sounds of his two youngest kids fighting in front of some building. He was on his way to stop it when something fell out of the sky and landed head first on the concrete followed by Jacuzzi bursting from the building to fall to his knees next to the figure before he started screaming. Kanra and Shizuka just stared at their older sister's body as their father ran up and tried to wake her up. But they were too late. The ambulance pulled up and found a fading heartbeat before rushing her and Jacuzzi to the hospital.


	4. Hospitals and Immortality

**Hey look cahapter four is up! I had writer's block for a while on this story but look I finished it! I really hope you like the chapter and again I'm going to mention my FMA fic Clockwork here in th A/N please read it if you like fullmetal alchemist I could really use some of your guy's alsome reviews they really help get me motivated and the more motivation I get the faster chapters get updated and the better the story gets. Please review I worked really hard on this.**

* * *

><p>Shizuo was frozen in place, had he really just seen his eldest daughter plummet to her eminent death? He could vaguely hear his two youngest cry as they held onto him after watching the exact same thing he did, Rozella falling from the sky like some kind of fallen angel only to hit solid concrete. He stared at the place that she landed before running up the stairs of the building to the roof to find the body of one of Izaya's clients that owed Tom money. After piecing the whole thing together he called Izaya and his other four children before calling Shinra and Jacuzzi's parents. Everybody met at the hospital just as they were unloading the two teens, Rose was rushed into the ER and Jacuzzi was sent to an OR so that they could remove the bullet and stitch up his shoulder. An hour later Jacuzzi was placed in a room and had given a statement to the police about what had happened "I had just asked Rose out and she had said yes when we heard a gunshot, the bullet hit me in the shoulder and I fell to the ground. The man then grabbed Rose and dragged her towards the edge of the building with the gun against her head. He said he was going to kill me then use Rose as a hostage to get her parents attention but never said why. Rose then bit him and tried to run to me but the guy shot her six times before he out a bullet in her head and threw her over the side of the building. When I saw that everything seemed to move in slow motion. All I really remember is that I started to cry and grabbed the gun shooting the guy out of self-defense before running down the stairs and falling next to her body." Jacuzzi told the police before a nurse gave him some pain medication that made him sleep.<p>

Rose was in the ER for almost six hours before she was moved to the ICU to be monitored while in her coma. The doctor's said she was lucky to survive the gunshots and the fall but she was far from fine and if she lasted the night she would be lucky but for her parents to go ahead and think of letting her go. "Those stupid doctors what do they know?" Izaya huffed trying not to show how worried she was "holy crap my first my little sister gets abducted by some freaky bitch and a mental patient and now she might die? This can't be happening!" Delic rambled pacing back and forth in the private waiting area "she's better off dead. Then she's free." Roppi said earning him a slap across the face from a very emotional Tsukishima "that's my sister you're talking about and the girl that saved your life show some respect!" the blonde cried. Shizuka and Kanra were still in shock from watching their sister hit the pavement and Psyche was bawling in Tsugaru's arms. Celty was trying to calm Shizuo and Izaya down when she passed out cold and fell to the floor "Celty!" Shizuo and Izaya screamed as Shinra got a nurse as they all heard the whinny of a horse outside. Looking out the window they could all see Celty's motorcycle had returned to its original form of a headless horse. The next sound to be heard was that Rose was missing from her bed "what do you mean the patient is missing she's in a coma!" a doctor yelled as they watched the white haired girl run through the halls toward the doors leading outside. Once Celty was placed in a room everyone followed her and watched as shadows wrapped around her body and formed armor that looked like what Celty used to wear when she lived in Ireland before Rose jumped on the back of the horse and raced off.

Everybody then ran back inside and turned on a television that showed Rose racing through the city on the horse "Shinra what's going on the doctors said she was a lost cause but there she is riding Celty's horse as if in a trance!" Shizuo yelled at his friend "that's because that's not Rose, well at least not the one that was in that hospital bed." Said a voice behind the group who turned and saw Celty. "Celty you shouldn't be out of bed!" Shinra told his wife before she punched him in the stomach "I'm fine I'm just human now just like Rose is immortal. Because she was infused with some of my shadows when her heart stopped beating I blacked out and was told that I could become human if I agreed to give her my immortality so I did. Her trance is just her body getting used its new life so she's still in a coma but should wake up and be the same person she just can't die. So long story short she's the new Dullahan." Celty explained as the news said they had caught the girl and were taking her back to the hospital. A few days later Rose woke up and was told what had happened "great now I'm forever fifteen!" she whined "and what's wrong with being fifteen forever Rose?" Izaya asked jealous of her daughter's immortality "simple I'm never going to grow into my height!" she stated standing in front of her room's bathroom mirror. Her head had been shaved so they could get the bullet out but she had made sure that they had donated what hadn't been coated in blood so they could make wigs out of it. "I don't look any different, I mean besides the bullet wound in my head and the other six entry points." Rose stated as she pulled open her hospital gown to survey the damage done by the bullets as all of her brothers and her father walked in "Rozella put your gown back on!" Shizuo ordered when he saw his daughter's naked body "why it's my hospital room and besides you've all seen me naked only now I'm full of holes." She countered as Shizuo covered her up and the rest of the room laughed. "Yes well you should still keep your clothes on." He told her leading her back to the bed before dragging Izaya out of the room.

"So what's it like to die?" Roppi asked Rose to break the silence causing everyone else to stare at him "wow that is so rude Roppi. Tsuki you should teach him some manners if you're going to be seen with him." Kanra told her brother flipping her dark hair over her shoulder. "I really don't want to but I can have you barred from the room Hachimenroppi." Delic threatened with Psyche backing him up "will you all just shut the hell up or all of you will be barred from my room. Geeze it was just a question! To answer you Roppi I really don't remember being dead the last thing I remember is being on that roof trying to reach Jacuzzi when that psycho shot me before throwing me over. I don't even remember hitting the ground just darkness and a warm light that told me to wake up, when I did I was in the hospital being told I had been in a coma and I was now immortal by Celty and Shinra." She told them "other than that I really don't recommend it. Now what room is Jacuzzi in? It's about time I told him I'm not dead." Rose asked getting out of bed again. "Rose you should stay in bed!" Tsuki told his twin following her "Tsuki's right nee-chan you're still recovering." Shizuka added "I'm fine the only pain I feel is in my head and if I move around too much my body starts to feel like it's on fire other than that I'm fine." She told her siblings as she found the right room. Jacuzzi was lying in his hospital bed muttering over and over again that Rose was dead and causing the four adults in the room to worry about him because he wasn't getting any better "Yumasaki why isn't he getting better?" Erika asked her husband, even though they had been married for fifteen years she still called him by his family name. "I don't know Erika and his fever is getting worse." Walker told his wife "I'll go get a nurse." Kyohei offered as the door was kicked in. They all turned to see Rose standing there surrounded by all five of her siblings, Roppi, and both Tsugaru and Hibiya "did you really need to kick the door in?" the eldest, Delic, asked his sister "did you really need to follow me?" she asked back as she walked across the room "hey sword face get your ass up and stop saying I'm dead." She ordered as the brunette opened his brown eyes "Rose am I dead too?" he asked when her saw her "no one's dead you freak. Well scratch that I _was_ dead for like three hours but then I woke up." She told him sitting on the edge of his bed.

"What do you mean you were dead but woke up?" Jacuzzi asked "wow you're slow. To put it simply Shinra inject my mom with Celty's shadows before I was born so that's why I could use them. When I died of my injuries Celty gave up her immortality as the Dullahan so I could have it and she could become human. It took them three hours to get my body back to the hospital because it got up and walked away then I woke up and now I'm here talking to you." Rose explained. "That really doesn't make sense Rose." He told her "and neither dose making yourself worse by believing I'm dead. Besides if I was dead I would so totally come back and kick your sorry ass for not moving on." She told him before pulling him into a heated kiss not caring who saw them. Jacuzzi wrapped his good arm around her waist and pulled her closer before they were pulled apart by Kyohei "hey you two stop that we're in a hospital." He scolded "Rose show some decency would you." Delic told his sister "yeah Ro-chan" Psyche added "oh like you two have any right to talk. Psyche you and Tsugaru are always trying to suck each other's faces off and Delic you stripped Hibiya at Shinra's Christmas party and fucked him on their dryer." She told her brothers as they dragged her out of the room followed by a beet red Hibiya and a blushing Tsugaru as Tsuki fainted from hearing what his brother did. "What just happened?" Togusa asked when the Heiwajima kids left the room and Erika stopped fangirling "I just found out my girlfriend's still alive and we made out." Was all Jacuzzi told them before taking his medicine.

Almost a month later both Rose and Jacuzzi were released from the hospital and returned to their normal lives. Jacuzzi went to school while Rose did odd jobs for Izaya after taking up Celty's old job of courier when she wasn't at a photo shoot modeling Haji's newest outfit. One day Jacuzzi, Tsuki, and Roppi walked out of school to find Rose leaning against her new horse in the form of a black motorcycle "hey guys!" she waved as they walked over to her "hey angel." Jacuzzi greeted using the nickname he had given her as he kissed his girlfriend "why are you here Rose?" Roppi asked his adopted sister "simple I was told to come and get Tsuki." She told them as she handed her twin a helmet made from her shadows "why me?" Tsuki asked as he took the helmet "I don't know mom told me to come get you and take you to Shinra's. Now shut up and get on the bike." She ordered her twin as she kissed Jacuzzi again "later Tsurugi." She told her boyfriend as Tsuki kissed Roppi and sat behind his sister as she pushed off from the curb sending them flying down the street.

* * *

><p><strong>Wonder why Shinra needed Tsuki? Will Rose and Jacuzzi stay together?<strong> **Will I ever not leave chapters cliffhangers? Well the last one I do because I want reviews but still review and questions will be answered! Oh and I'm shocked that nobody knows where Jacuzzi came from it's really easy if you know the author of Durrr!'s other seires(hint, Hint) first to guess right(not an anon sorry) gets to ask me anything that has to do with any of my four stories. Thanks for reading!^^ Ravenwood316**


	5. Another Abduction

**Sorry it took so long but here is chapter five of Rozella! Please review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

><p>Tsuki held onto his sister for dear life as they sped through the streets of Ikebukuro on their way to their family friend and Doctor Shinra Kishitani's "Rose do you have to go so fast?" the blonde yelled from the back of the bike "sorry Tsuki I'll slow down." His twin told him as she slowed down at a stop light. "Stop lights don't count Rose." The tall blonde moaned as he buried his face in his sister's back "will you stop complaining Tsuki. Hey look its Roppi and Tsurugi!" she said happily pointing at the van Erica and Walker practically lived in with Kyohei and Togusa causing Tsuki to look up "hey it is!" he smiled waving as the light turned green. Rose smiled and while her twin was distracted by the sight of his boyfriend she took off like a stealth bomber causing Tsuki to yell out a string of very not nice words.<p>

By the time they had arrived at the Kishitani residence Tsukishima had calmed down "Rose you're evil you know that?" the red eyed blonde told his sister "Aww I love you two bro." she replied as she opened the door to find everybody waiting for her "SURPRISE!" they all yelled scaring Tsuki and causing Rose to pull out three of her knives. "Hey put those things away Rose!" Delic told her as she realized what was going on "Izaya what have you been teaching this girl? She's too much like you." Shinra laughed earning death glares from both mother and daughter causing the doctor to shrink back as Shizuo pulled his wife and eldest daughter close to his chest "I really don't care if you two are similar I still love you both." He told them kissing Izaya on the lips and Rose on the top of her head. "Thanks daddy." Rose smiled "but what's with the party?" she asked confused.

"Simple it's to celebrate you becoming immortal and returning from the dead Ro-chan!" Psyche yelled glomping his little sister (who by the way is taller than him) to the ground. "Psyche get off of me!" the white haired teen yelled as everyone just laughed and enjoyed the party. After the party Tsuki asked Rose to drop him off at the library so he could meet up with Roppi on her way to meet Haji to talk about future photo shoots. Rose agreed and they set off after telling their parents where they would be. They never made it to their destinations. Somewhere between Shinra's apartment and the library Rose and Tsuki were forced off of the bike and thrown into the back of a black van, knocked out, and then abducted. When they came to they found themselves locked in a dark cell "really? Not this shit again!" Rose cursed remembering the first time she had been kidnapped.

"First person to walk through that door is so fucking dead!" she growled as Tsuki looked around but not seeing much since his glasses broke when they were pulled off of Rose's motorcycle. "Hey Rose do you know where we are?" the blonde teen asked his twin "not a clue but I think I can get these binds off quickly and then it's time for a jail break." Rose replied as the door opened and they were both knocked out again. When the twins didn't show up at the places they were meant to be at Izaya and Shizuo didn't worry too much because Rose was known for dragging her twin brother on strange motorcycle adventures but when Rose's horse showed up in its parking spot without its riders they got worried and soon put out a missing persons report. It was a month after the abduction that the first video message was sent to Izaya's computer.

Izaya had been at Shinra's with Celty, Shizuo, the pseudo-doctor, Kyohei's group, and all of their kids when she got the email. Not really thinking about it she opened it and what they all saw shocked them. On the screen were Rose and Tsuki and they looked like they had been beaten up. Rose, who was tied to a post, didn't look as bad as Tsuki who was chained to the wall. It wasn't till on of the masked men pulled Rose's head back sharply by her hair that they saw just how bad she had been beaten. Her nose was broken and her face swollen, she had several deep cuts along her neck and jaw, her clothes were shredded, and her entire body was cut up and bruised beyond belief. Tsuki was beaten but not in the same way his sister was, at least you could recognize him under all of the bruises.

The small group then watched as the men injected Rose with something before beating her further till her already cracked voice became nothing more than a pained whisper before turning to Tsuki and beating him as well. After they had finished the screen went black leaving the small family and their friends to wait and wonder what will happen to the two teens till another video was sent to them by the freaks who dared to harm their children.


	6. I'M NOT DEAD!

**-raises from grave- I'M ALIVE!?**

**So sorry I haven't been updating but life decided to catch up to me. School started again and I got my first job so I just simply haven't had the time. Also I sort of ran out of inspiration.**

**If anyone is still following this fic (I'd love it if you were. ^^) I would really like to hear your ideas of what you would like to see happen or just anything to help get the story started again.**

**So sorry this wasn't an update but please keep reading and like I said I'd love to hear your input and ideas for the story! XD **


End file.
